


无糖咖啡.

by Phoe0709



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoe0709/pseuds/Phoe0709
Summary: 莫里离开皇家马德里的故事。
Relationships: Fernando Morientes&Raúl González, Raúl González/Fernando Morientes
Kudos: 3





	无糖咖啡.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sin Azúcar.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314293) by [Phoe0709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoe0709/pseuds/Phoe0709). 



> 这不是一个严格意义上的翻译。我用自己的母语重述了一遍。  
> This is not a exact translation as chinese is my mother language. I rewrite it in my own language.

莫里恩特斯常常在这片绿茵场上看到他被荣誉和人群簇拥着在这里挥别的样子。那时候应该已经有白发悄悄爬上他的鬓角，哪怕只是一点，一两根。而后他再也不会踏入职业联赛。至少不是像现在这样，要被海分隔，被一片永恒的蓝色。

他没有把罪名加在任何人头上，更不会是劳尔(如果真有什么人只得被怪罪的话，他在这个名单的最后一位)。在一切之下是劳尔在比赛时将他的球衣穿在里面，准备庆祝时掀起自己的七号，在自己的荣誉时刻身披他人的号码；是劳尔和管理层以无比强硬的态度一次次叫板；…是劳尔会陪他度过在这座城市里最后的时光。这个决定，关乎冬季转会窗，是一个他们太难以在结果上施加压力的事情。劳尔当然理解这一切，他只需要用漫长的过程说服他自己，费尔南多。

他不得不接受这个决定，为了从幼时就与他相伴的足球，那个黑白相间的在他脚下飞舞的精灵。他无法放弃这一切，为一个俱乐部奉献自己的努力，为国家尽忠，尽管这意味着与劳尔分隔两地，许多人最引以为傲的双子星前锋只能在穿上红色球衣的时候震慑四方。

睡眠开始变成一种类似奢望的东西。有时他在一个黑暗中无限下坠的梦里入睡。坠入黑暗中的虚无之地，绝对的安静，黑暗，渗入四肢百骸的恐惧和被恐惧驱使得无法动弹的身体。或是他自愿放弃挣扎的躯壳。

虽然如此，可他并非无神论者。在他还在家乡的田间奔跑着追逐蝴蝶的年纪，他的家庭为他施洗，告诉他:相信上帝。后来他的信仰变成摇滚乐队。再后来遇见劳尔的时候他明白人的神殿里可以有两个上帝:爱与梦想。换言之，于他，是Rulo和西甲联赛。

而现在，弗洛伦蒂诺，噢，或者随便谁，总之是俱乐部管理层的人，告诉他:你得离开和你相伴七年的俱乐部。七，噢，他来皇家马德里之后赢得的第一个奖杯是皇家马德里赢得的第七个欧冠冠军，97年他来到这里，Rulo是七号。

他又做了一个梦，或许是噩梦，而后在马德里无雪的冬天里醒来，以不超速也不阻碍交通的速度驾车驶向基地，兢兢业业地完成最后一堂训练课，再然后向他的信仰们道别。他现在无家可归，脸上却淡漠地看不出表情，好像这一切都轻如叹息。


End file.
